RubyBob RabbitPants: Hall Monitor
Synopsis At the Magic Academy, it is time to select the hall monitor for the day. Halite notices that Ruby is the only one who has yet to serve as hall monitor. Ruby then moves forward, and after desperately attempting to find another candidate, she is forced to give the hall monitor duties to Ruby. After being elected as Magic Academy Hall Monitor, Ruby gives an extremely long speech, which ends up lasting the entire school day, and her entire time as the hall monitor. Out of sympathy, Halite allows Ruby to at least wear her uniform until the next day. However, Ruby goes above and beyond the call of duty and decides to become the hall monitor of the city, with disastrous results. Her activities include giving directions to traffic, resulting in a massive pile-up, and attacking a couple in the disguise of the "Open Window Maniac," with the intention of showing them the "dangers" of leaving a house window open. Later, Ruby finds Sapphie eating a strawberry ice cream cone, which drips onto the ground, and labels her as a criminal. Then, a newspaper boy comes up to Ruby and Sapphie, and gives them a newspaper titled "Maniac strikes JewelLand." Ruby looks at the newspaper headline alerting about a maniac causing trouble around town without realizing it's herself. Ruby suggests they stop this maniac, which gives Sapphie the chance to turn over a new leaf as a deputy. They end up getting ice cream twice as part of Sapphie's ex-criminal advice and then decide to split up to find the maniac, communicating using walkie-talkies, and Ruby runs off. Seconds after Ruby leaves, two policemen pull up next to Sapphie. They show her a wanted poster with a picture of Ruby, which she at first mistakes for the actual maniac, and screams at the mere sight of the poster. The cops patiently assure her that it's just a drawing and not the real thing, and instruct her to tell them if she's seen the person when they show the picture. Sapphie agrees to cooperate, but she still screams whenever the police show her the sketch. Eventually, the cops begin scaring her with the wanted poster on purpose by repeatedly showing and hiding the picture as Sapphie screams every single time. The amused officers then drive off. Soon, night suddenly falls and Sapphie gets frightened. She finds a poster of the maniac before she sees Ruby in the distance across the street. However, Sapphie, once again, recognizes her as the maniac rather than Ruby. She alerts Ruby through her walkie-talkie, and Ruby attempts to escape the maniac. Everywhere she goes, Sapphie tells her the maniac is there, causing Ruby to hide in a mailbox for safety; upon being told that the maniac is also in there, she bursts her arms and legs out of the mailbox, sprinting around the city in a blind panic. In her terrified state, she topples several buildings and eventually crashes through a fence covered in the wanted posters. After seeing a poster from the fence, she finally realizes that she is the maniac. The police arrive to arrest Ruby, but Halite appears and scolds Ruby for her foolish actions and destruction of the city, much to her sadness. She then explains the situation to them, saying that she is her responsibility. The police interpret this as taking responsibility for the crimes, and she is arrested instead. Sometime later at the Magic Academy, Halite is working with the class on their essay while she is being taped on TV from jail, until she tells Ruby that she needs to see her after class six months from now. Air Date by Country *Japan: January 26, 2016 Category:RubyBob RabbitPants episodes Category:2016 videos